Nirvana
by XOTillWeOverdose
Summary: This is what they love. Eachother. This is what they want. Nirvana.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **dont** **own** **anything at all. Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>Ezra stood in the Montgomery kitchen starting the dishwasher like he told Aria he would. He peered around the corner to see and hear Aria and Jason speaking in hushed whispers. Or was it just his imagination? He thought.<br>"What are they talking about?" He thought to himself. "What's going on?"

Ever since he laid eyes on Jason he knew there was something bad about when he noticed the way Jason had looked at Aria he was irked to no end. As Aria went upstairs he went and took Aria's former spot next to Jason while Jason attempted at small he nodded pretending to pay attention. He couldnt care less about what he was saying until Arias name came from his mouth. His eyes snapped up to his and narrowed. Aria then came down the stairs rushing them out in a frenzy. Something about this did not settle right with Ezra. He stood in her driveway waiting for Jason to frive away before retreating into back into the house. He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. He crept upstairs hearing rustling up above. He walked to Arias room but she was nowhere to be found. He followed the sounds until he came to another room, Who he assued was Mikes judging by all the teenage boy paraphanalia.

"Aria?" Ezra said She turned around witha relieved look on her face. He quickly closed the space between them and grabbed her face in his placed a passionate kiss on her lips and she reciprocated the act.

"I..didnt...get..to..say...goodbye" He said in between felt her smile into the kiss and he smiled as well. He deepened the kiss running his toungue along her bottom lip, Asking for entrance. She opened her mouth slighty, She was teasing. Then opened all the way. This one of the reasons why she loved Ezra..And why she loves kissing him. With one kiss he could make all her kissed melt away for the this moment she was truly happy. Shed forgotten about everything. Her brother, Her parents, Jason, The girls, and Most importantly A.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Aria moaned into his mouth.

She loved the way he tasted. and He loved the way she did. He took the moan as a good sign and pressed his body even tighter to hers, She moaned even louder wich caused him to felt his hardeness poking her just under her belly. She broke off the kiss and looked him longingly in the both knew what they wanted. She pulled him back in for a heated kiss. His hands slid from the small of her back to just under her butt. He gently pressed up and she instantly knew what he wanted her to do. She held on to him as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around her waist. Never braking the loved that. With the smallest action the other knew what the other wanted, Like they read eachothers minds.

"My room" Aria mumbled against his lips.

He walked them out of Mikes room and into hers. He set her down on he hardwood foor. She pushed his jacket off of him letting it fall to the floor. She broke off the kiss and started untucking his shirt hastily. SHe started unbuttoning his shirt, Her hands shaking. She quickly became fustrated with not being able to get the buttons off. She looked up at Ezra, With a sexy glint in her eyes she laid her hands palm down on his stomach grabbing the shirt inbetween the buttons. She bit her lip seductively and pulled the shirt apart with all her might. Ezras mouth dropped open as the shirt ripped open and all the buttons fell to the floor with little clatters. She smiled as she began kissing his neck while shimmying the shirt off his wrapped his arms around her as she kicked her heels off to another side of the room. He slowly made his way down her back to the zipper of her dress. He pulled it down slowly and watched it fall into a heap at the ground. He stood back in awe all he could say was "Wow" Before she attaked his lips with hers, Turning him around and puching him onto the bed. She kissed his lower stomach climbing up onto him kissing him all the way up to his neck.

"A-a-Aria" he said out of breath. "Hhhmmmm?" She breathed against his neck.  
>"I love you" He said.<p>

SHe kissed his neck slowly before returning to look into his eyes.

"I love _You_, Ezra" She said before crashing her lips into his.

He brought his left hand up to carress her cheek while bringing his right hand behind her back to unclip her bra. He got it off and threw it across the room, He felt her wonderful breasts and hard nipples against his bare chest. He groaned into her mouth at the contact. He then flipped them over so he was on top. He detached from her and looked her in the eyes before giving her a small peck on the stood up off the bed and started to unbuckle his belt, He unbottoned his pants before letting them fall to the floor kicking his shoes off with them. He stood there in his blue boxer briefs as she layed there with a hungry look in her then went back to his place on top of Aria. He kissed her just behind her ear then all across her throat. He looked into her eyes needing to savor the moment. He sat up on her, Straddling her. He bent down to kiss her throat, He then lowered his lips to her collar bone and down to her breasts. He kissed each breast before slowly bringing his mouth to her nipple, He brought it into his mouth and sucked softly, Bringing a soft wimper from Aria. He sucked a little harder.

"Oooh" She moaned out.

He smiled moving onto the next breast and doing the same. He stopped and looked up at her chest rising and falling. He then put the very tips of his fingers on her collar bone, He looked into her eyes as he slowly dragged his fingertips down. Roaming over her breasts and over the nipple at wich she let out a soft sigh. He went all the way down her stomach. SHifting back he started at her hips dragging his fingers all the way down her legs. He picked up her foot and slowly kiss from the inside of her ankle to the inside of her thigh. He worshipped her body like the goddess she is. He went down to the other ankle and did the same. Arias breath began to labor as he reached her center. He looked into her eyes asking permission to remove her panties. The look in her eyes said it all. He gently took her panties down her leg then threw them behind the bed.

Arias mind was swirling. She couldnt wrap her mind around what was happening. and What was definately going to happen. She felt the tinge of nervousness in her stomache. She had never done anything like this before, and At the same time she couldnt be anymore happier or more comfortable that it was happening with Ezra. As soon as he felt his toungue on her Every thought on her mind dissolved.

"Oh god!" She moaned

As Ezra slowly licked up and down her clit. Ezra was belated. She felt sooo good on his toungue and Her saly sweet taste was addictive. It was indescribable. He swirled his toungue around her clit before plunging his toungue into her.

"Uuuhhh" Aria moaned

He stuck his toungue in and out of her faster and faster. Aria felt the tightening in the pit of her stomach and before she could react it released. She gave a louud gasp before all her juices exploded onto his tougue and slipped down his throat. He stood up and slipped up her body. They kissed, Soft and Hard at the same time.

* * *

><p>Sooo My computer cut me off here Buuuuttt If I get enough reviews Ill post the next part (:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay :D Heres the second part, Im so glad people reviewed I thought noone would D: Haha I appreciate all you guys(: I dont own anything, Just the story line(:**

* * *

><p>She pushed him over and onto the bed climbed on top of him. She kissed sweetly down his neck and all the way down his stomach. She tugged his boxers down quickly and forcefully and threw them down. She looked at his erect member and licked her lips.<p>

"Aria, You dont have t-" She silenced him by closing her mouth over him.  
>"Aaahhhh" He yelled as she sucked so perfectly.<p>

She took him deep in her throat and sucked hard before loosening and sliding up, Doing this repeatedly.

"Aria, You dont have to!.." Ezra said breathlessly

She knew what that meant, She looked up into his eyes. And bobbed her head harder and faster. He grabbed her hair and entertwined in his hand pulling lightly.

"Aria!" He yelled as he came into her mouth. She moaned against the feeling. Swallowing down she got up and layed on him with her chest against his.

"Aria, You didnt have to do that" Ezra said with guilt in his voice.  
>"I wanted to" She replied with a sexy look in her eyes.<p>

She then kissed him hungrily feeling her body blaze with want. She got off and layed beside him. He rolled over on his side and looked into her eyes. He rolled on top of her. They looked intently into eachothers eyes.

"Aria, Are you sure?" Ezra asked "Yes, Ezra"

He hesitated for a second.

"Are you a-?"  
>"Virgin?" She cut him off.<p>

He was shocked by her shamlessness but he also loved her for it.

"Yes Ezra I am" She said with a proud smile. "I want you Ezra"

He looked into her eyes with uncertainty.

"Ill be fine Ezra, I love you and I trust you" Aria beamed.

He smiled, That was all he needed to hear.

"I love you too Aria" He said passionately.

She rolled half her body off the bed to reach into her nightstand. She brought out a small wooden box. She opened it and pulled out a condom and handed it to him. He smiled seductively and opened the wrapper setting it down on the bed. He rolled it onto himself and positioned himself between her legs.

"Are you ready? My Love" He asked. She bit her lip and nodded. He put himself at her entrance and gently pushed himself into her. He then felt her hymen. Its stretched as he pushed in more. Aria stopped.

"Im soo sorry, We can stop" Ezra said "No no no Keep going" Aria smiled

He pushed in again feeling it stretch even more, Then he pushed all the way through feeling her barrier rip in half around him. Aria winced at the pain.

"Im sorry Baby" He said as he kissed her forehead.  
>"Its okay, Its amazing" She smiled "Lets just stay like this for a while" She wanted to remember every detail about their first time. Ezra smiled at that. He stared kissing her, Slighty moving himself with in her.<p>

"Uuhgghhh" He groaned "Whats wrong?" She asked "Nothing, Your just soo wonderfully tight, Oh my god!" He shreiked

Aria smiled and started kissing his neck.  
>Suddenlt all Ezras insecurities bubbled to the surface.<p>

"_What if I finish too fast? Shes soo good and tight! I feel like Im going to explode right now! Oh no! What if I finish within a minute? Ill ruin her experience! Isnt that every girls nightmare! No! Ill die if I do! Im a gentlemen! Ladies first! Aria must come first! Literally! Haha"_ Ezra chuckled in his mind at his innuendo. His thoughts ceased as he felt Aria clenching her walls even tighter around him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smiled. He pushed himself hard into her and she gasped.

"Im sorry am I hurting you?" He quizzed.  
>"I enjoy the pleasure and pain" She whispered in his ear before attacking his neck.<p>

Those words turned him on a million times more. He slid out of her slowly then back in, then in and out.

"Oohh yesss" Aria moaned as he continued to move in and out. "Dont stop" She whispered

He slightly sped up the pace. Her hands were entwined behind his neck, His behind her back holding onto her by her shoulders. He legs hitched up near his hips. Every few minutes Ezra would slightly pick up the speed of his thrusting, Not wanting to hurt Aria. He felt he sweat beading off both of their bodies and mingling together. As his pace quickened again he could feel the friction between their bodies. He felt her breasts sliding up and down his chest. He bent down and bit her neck softly,quickening the pace once again.

"Mmmmmmm, Ezra Yes" Aria panted into his ear Ezra grunted "Sooo good, Soooo soooo good"

As Ezra got faster the bed started rocking and squeeking, Hitting the wall repeatedly.

"Oooh Aria" Ezra groaned as she dug her nails hard into his back. "Your amazing" He breathed out as he crashed his lips into hers sliding his toungue into her mouth.

"E-ezra?" Aria called out. "HHhmmm?" Ezra answered not stopping his thrusts.  
>"I want to get on top" She said.<p>

He slowed his thrusts down to a halt and flipped them over so she was on top. She slowly rocked back and forth on him. His hands were on her hips, Nails digging in.

"Mmmmhhhppp" Aria moaning rocking faster. She stopped and Ezras snapped open to see what she was doing. She slowly raised herself up and sunk back down onto him.

"Fuck, Aria" He moaned as he gripped her tighter, With his head thrown back and eyes closed. She had never heard him speak that way and She loved it. He lifted her up, Helping her sink herself back down, each time they went up and down the pace got faster, until she was full on bouncing up and down on him.  
>Ezra yelled out and arched his back and threw his head back in ecstacy as he felt the coil start to form deep in his stomach.<p>

"Uuhhh Ezra, Look at me" Aria whined. Ezra opened his eyes to the most breathaking sigh hes ever seen. He looks into Arias amazing green eyes as her hair swishes arond framing her face. Her riding him as her breasts bounce up and down perfectly. It is as if the world is in slow motion. Aria then screamed out and threw her head back. That whole scene was enough to make him shatter and he felt himself on the verge of orgasm but "No!" He thought, "Im not going down without aking Aria with me" He quicky sat up and grabbed her by the small of her back slamming her down onto the bed. Her eyes widened as he pushed himself with great force.

"Oh god! Ezra!" She yelped as he felt her wetness drip out from inside her. He knew she was enjoying pounded into her harder and harder each time getting deeper and deeper. He kissed her hard, As their toungues danced to the sweet love song they were making. He thrusted in and out in a frenzy. In and Out. Harder and Faster. The bed was squeeking and hitting the wall violently wich only added to the turn on factor.

"You like that baby?" He asked sexily "Yesss!" Aria screamed as she bit down hard on his neck.

He yelled out as he went harder and harder before he felt Arias toes start to tremble, then her legs, then her abdomen. She moaned with each moan growing louder and louder and higher in pitch. As her walls squeezed him tighter and tighter.

"EZRA!" She let out an earsplitting scream as her walls unclenched and her juices rained down on him.  
>"Ugghhh! ARIA!" He yelled as he released into the condom.<p>

He layed down atop her breasts as they caught their breath. He slowly pulled out of her and pulled the condom off. He grabbed a tissue off her bedside table and wrapped it in it and placed it in the waste basket. He layed next to her and slowly rubbed her sweat coated body making her tremble with his touch.

"That was soo incredible" Aria smiled with a new, different glimmer in her eyes.  
>Ezra smiled and nuzzled his head between her breasts listening to her heartbeat slow.<p>

"I love you Ezra, With All My Heart" she said out of breath. He got up and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Aria, More than Anything" "Im yours Ezra" Aria beamed as a happy tear rolled down her cheek. "And Im yours...Forever" He replied.

He captured her mouth in a beautiful kiss. He was hers and Only hers. and She was certainly all his. Never Jasons. He smiled as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled a blanket over them. They layed there in a completely comfortable silence listening to eachothers heartbeats. They knew this is what they needed, Eachother. Forever. This was complete happiness for both of them. This is Nirvana.

* * *

><p>" I dont want to talk about it!" Mike yelled as the door slammed downstairs. "Mike!" Ella yelled.<p>

They heard Mike quickly running up the stairs. They looked at eachother with wide eyes.

"Shit" They said in unison

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahaha :D I kinda wanted to end it after they made looove, But I couldnt resist (: Please tell me how I did(:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note! :D

Sooo, I am really sorry for not posting buuut, Im torn! D: I wrote out a whole scene where the girls found out (About Aria and Ezra having relations) Haha but then I got to thinking I wanted to throw A into the mix! So pleease tell me, Shall I post the scene where the girls find out then bring A in later? Or just write a whole new scene with A?

Pleeease Help(: Thank You!3 


	4. Chapter 4

**So nobody wants A to make an appearance? Rats. Haha, Im sorry for not updating sooner, I have become a slave to Tumbler! Its the beessstttt I love eettt! Bwahaha, Well yep!(: I do not own PLL.**

* * *

><p>Mike ran up the stairs and into his room without noticing them.<p>

"Whew" They both breathed out as they jumped up Aria ran to her dresser and grabbed some sweats and a shirt.

"Aria!" Ella yelled "Just a second mom!" Aria yelled back.

She heard her mom ascending up the stairs. Ezra was standing there naked like a deer caught in the headlights. She quckly slipped the sweats on and ran to rush Ezra into the closet. She pushed him in quickly putting the shirt on. She ran and grabbed up Ezras clothes rolling them up into a ball.

"Aria?" Ella called. She was standing in the door way. Looking at Aria quizically.

"What happened?" Aria asked

"We picked Mike up but he refuses to talk about it, Did you tell everyone we were terribly sorry for having to go?"

"Yeah, Mom" She answered nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Her mom questioned

"No" Aria answered attempting to smile. "What's that?" Ella asked pointing to the bundle of clothes in Aria's hands.

"Uuhh My dress?" Aria answered "Oh" Ella said looking around the room.  
>"What's that smell?" Ellas asked sniffing the air "What smell?" Aria asked suddenly paranoid "I dont really know" She said walking into the room more. She stepped on the buttons and looked down.<p>

"Why are there buttons everywhere?" Ella chuckled.

Aria internally spazzed out wondering what she would tell her mom.

"Hanna! She was showing me some clothes samples she wanted to make and she left a bag of buttons here" Aria said kicking herself for such a lame lie.

"Ooh interesting" Ella responded

"Well I think we all need to cool off from this hectic day" She said pulling Aria in for a hug and kissing her head.

"Goodnight, Love you mom" She answered as Ella walked out

Aria went to her door and closed and locked then went to the closet to let Ezra out in all his nakedness. She looked him over smiling and handed him his clothes.

"That was close" Ezra chuckled, putting his clothes on "Nice Hanna story" He grinned.  
>"That was a disaster!" Aria laughed. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck looking him deeply in the eyes.<p>

"I love you" She said before pulling him in for a beautiful passionate kiss.  
>"I love you, More" He smiled when they pulled apart.<p>

"How am I getting out of here?" Ezra laughed. "Uuummm, Wait till my parents go to bed, Then we'll sneak you out" Aria giggled "Wow, I feel like a teenager again" Ezra smiled leaning in to give Aria a peck on the lips.

They layed in her bed together whispering to eachother and kissing till about 1 in the morning. Aria got up from her bed and went into the hallway to make sure everyone was asleep. She then signaled to Ezra to come. They stealthily went down the hall and he stairs giggling while they acted like ninjas. As they got to the door she quietly opened it. Ezra stood in the door way just staring at Aria.

"What?" Aria blushed looking down. "You are so beautiful" Ezra told Aria "I love you and this has been the best night of my life" Aria teared up. "I love you too" She smiled as she kissed him passionately. "Be careful, Text me when you make it home" Aria said "I will, My Love" Ezra smiled as he turned and walked into the darkness. Aria closed the door quietly and smiled, quietly walking up to her room with a huge smile on her face. She lay in bed waiting for Ezra to text her back, Thinking about the night. The amazing night. After Ezra texted her she drifted off into the best sleep shes ever had.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

All three of the girls piled into Arias room to have their regular girl time. They were all gigglng and laughing, Happy to be rid of A for atleast a small amount of time.

"So how is everyone?" Spencer smiled "Fine" Hannah smiled "Pretty good" Emily said "Good" Aria said shying away. All three girls narrowed their eyes at her. "Are you sure Aria? You can tell us anything" Emily said doubtful "Really guys, Im great" Aria beamed, She didnt want them to know about her experience just yet. "Well how did the dinner last night go?" Spencer asked. Aria had a quick flashback of her and Ezras night and she felt her self burn. "My brother got taken to the police station, There was no dinner, Look can we talk about this another time? I just want to hang with you guys without worry" Aria said "Cool cool" Hanna smiled. She crawled onto the edge of the bed.

"Sorry Han, I forgot to make my bed this morning" Aria said looking over at her Hannas hand then crunched onto something. Spencer, Emily and Aria were laughing about something in the background. She picked up the item her hand had smashed and looked at it, Her eyes widened. It was a condom wrapper.

"Aria?" Hanna asked turning around "Whats this? She asked with a devilish smile, She held the wrapper up for everyone to see. Aria jumped up and grabbed it out of her hands.

"Its exactly what it looks like it is Hanna!" Aria said, Throwing the wrapper in the trash. All three girls were looking at her with a sly smile. Aria panicked.

"I was making balloon animals!" She blurted out, Then cracked up turning bright red.

"Oh yeah, You expect us to believe all you were blowing was balloons" Hanna cracked up along with the rest of the girls

"Hanna!" Aria yelled throwing a book at her, giggling.

"You and Fitz got it on! No way." Emily said. All three girls stared up at her wanting her to spill her guts.

"Whered you do it? The shower? The kitchen table!" Hanna jumped up and down on the bed.

"Where did you find the condom wrapper genius?" Spencer smirked

Hanna looked down to where she was sitting. "Eewww!" She yelled jumping off the bed. They all broke out in uncontrolable laughter.

"Whooooo, So tell us all about it" Hanna smiled

"It was amazing" Aria beamed

"Yeah yeah yeah, I wanna know everything!" Hanna yelled "Was it freaky? You could be the freaky type!"

"No!" Aria giggled "It was completely normally amazing"

"Is he.." Hanna was searching for a word "...well endowed..?"

"Hanna!" All three yelled, Smiling and laughing

"I'm soooo happy!" Aria said "It was great and Its was so deep and emotional, Whoo!" She remarked getting hot.

"Were happy for you" Emily smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya go!(: Tell me how I did, Please be brutally honest, Haha. I may leave it at this unless you wanna convince me otherwise((:<strong>


End file.
